Crimson and Cardin's mission
by cjmassey
Summary: A solider from earth killed by his own commanding officer is given a chance to save remnant and he is able to bring one of the Huntsmen or Huntress from the destroyed world of remnant to help him combat Salem and her forces. He shall also start a legend that will bring hope to the world of remnant


**Pov:?**

"This sucks, I been stuck in this darkness for what felt like days. I miss being alive, but at the same time I am glad it's over, but I just wish I could of save my team during the war. I was a nobody who was killed by my commanding officer in my own house I shall ad. I had no family or friends by the time I was 15 so I joined the war and meet my squad, but I was the reason they all died. My life during the war watching shows like RWBY and Red vs Blue during my breaks between missions. Ever time I watched RWBY I felt like a had a purpose in life still. I loved many of RWBY's characters, but at the end of the show many of them were dead leaving those that survived to fight, but team CRDL and CFVY were never shown to die but were mention of being in the war. I was happy to hear that they fought, I was happy that I was able to see RWBY from the start to the end, but it broke my heart when I saw them die. I closed my eyes looking over my memories of RWBY until the image of Jaune's death popped up, I wish that I could help them win and make Salem pay for what she did. I slowly open my eye's to try and stop my self from remembering more sad memories and in front of me stood three figures talking to each other and it seemed that they had not noticed me. I notice that each of them glowed different colors, one of them was black while the one on his right was white and the last was a mixture of both colors."

Um, can one of you tell me where I am? "I watched as the white and black individuals turned towards me with confusion on their faces while the mix one laughed a little bit before turning to me." **"You are between earth and remnant," said the mix** **one.**

So do you mean I am in the process of being reborn with no memories?

 **Pov:** mixed figure

 **"You would normally, but with everything that has happened I am letting you pick where you want to live in, but if you chose remnant you shall keep your memories and shall chose who you want as a companion and you will be able to pick when you appear. I am only doing these because these two morons fucked up and need a way to fix their mistakes." "Wait a second we never agreed to this," said the black one.**

 **"You two don't have a choice, after all, it was you two that destroyed remnant, you two are its gods, but you fought each other non-stop and I have decided to help by sending this soldier to help you two out," said the mix one. "Fine, but if he decides to go to remnant we shall grant him a Grimm eye and a sliver eye to aid him on his path," said the white one. "Crimson Grimm what is your answer," asked the mix one.**

 **POV:** Crimson Grimm

I choose to go to remnant, I want to appear in front of the Xiao Long household on the same day as yang being born as a child and I want a list of those that are alive and dead currently. **"You shall get what you wish, but to fully get your partner you must give them this stone. This stone will hold their memories for them until you give it to them again. He walks towards me and places the stone in my hand and walks back to where he was, Crimson the fate of remnant is now in your hands" said the mix one.** Before I go what is your names. **"We are called by many names, but mostly god and I was one of many gods on earth while the other two were called the good of destruction and then the god of creation on remnant.** Do you think I can save more than two people?

 **Pov:** Earth god

I believe you can and I think it is time for you to pick your partner.

 **Pov:** Crimson Grimm

"I watched as the room I was in changed and the gods disappear and in their place a massive computer appeared, I slowly walked to the computer and tapped it's screen to show a list of names and at the very top of the list was Pyrrha's name. I let a tear fall as the memory of the arrow pierce her heart killing her instantly. I brought my hand up and slowly moved down the list to see names that I did not know, so I keep scrolling until I saw Jaune, Ren, Nora, and team RWBY's names, those seven names made me cry just seeing them for a split second. I just hated that they were innocent and did not deserve to die those gruesome deaths. I slowly kept scrolling until I saw Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Yatshuhashi Daichi, team SSSN, Tai Xiao Long, Raven Branwen, and Qrow Branwen. I stared blankly at those names and after a few seconds my eyes slowly wandered up to the top of the screen to a search box and without thinking my hand-typed Velvet's name for it to show me her named grayed out like the other's but yet again without thinking my hand went to Velvet's name and clicked it. After a second the video started to play and I noticed three things as soon as it started, Velvet was in Cardin's hands out because of four shallow claw marks on her stomach while Cardin's side was also gushing out blood. I could also see a fading orange aura around Velvet, but it was fading fast and Cardin has tears falling down his face while he told her help was on their way."

" **Velvet just keep your eye's open for a little longer," said Cardin.** I could hear Velvet's breathing become sharper every time she took a breath while watching this my heart started to ache because she was dying in his hands. " **Come on Velvet stay with me, I still need to tell you something, so please Velvet don't leave me" cried, Cardin.** I watched as Velvet slowly closed her eyes and pass away and this did not go unnoticed by Cardin because he pulled her body close to his. " **I'm sorry that I and my team bullied you and you might not want to hear this, but I fell in love with you during the war," said Cardin.** Not even seconds later the video went black and with it Velvet saying she forgave him and loved him too. I had tear's in my eyes after hearing her forgive him, it made me sad knowing what happened, but it does not have to be this way. "I quickly typed Cardin's name in the computer to see his name slowly graying, so I quickly clicked his name and picked him as my partner. No even seconds latter the computer disappeared and a few feet away Cardin appeared with his back to me and started to look around until he faced me."

"Before he could open his mouth", I'm not the enemy here and I was given a choice to either save remnant or do non-thing, but I was told I could pick someone to help me. So I chose you because you were able to change, survive and had to watch the person you love die in your hands.

 **Pov:** Cardin

As soon as he mention having someone I love die in my hands, I instantly realize he meant Velvet and without thinking I ran towards him and tried to punch him in the face, but he ducked under my arm, making me fly past him. I turned around as soon as I regained my balance and braced my self for an attack, but after a few seconds, I notice that he had not move from his spot. I looked at him confused because I thought he would try to hit me after my little stunt, but as soon as I looked at his face I notice that he was looking at me with a sad look.

 **Pov:** Crimson

"After Cardin tried to punch me I stood in the same spot and looked at him knowing that he was upset and angry that Velvet died because of a Grimm right in front of him and he could do non-thing." I am sorry about your loss, but the choice I was given allow's us to go back in time to before all of that has happened. You can save her and many other's just like your team, "as soon as I said that tear's started to fall down his face."

 **Pov:** Cardin

"I want to save them, they were the only ones I cared about and trusted. I don't even care if in doing so, I might die." I want to save them, so if that means working with you. I'm in because I'm tired of being the bad guy and never being able to save the people I care about. I will die happy knowing that I can save them from what's to come even if it's for just a second longer, even if I am tortured by the enemy.

 **Pov:** Crimson

I like your fire Cardin and my name is Crimson Grimm. I just hope we can change that much, but it never hurts to believe big and die for those you care about. You might not want to hear this, but you will most like stay the same way you were before the war and that is just for certain things to happen, but right after the trip to forever falls you should get you memories back. If you do this the enemy won't even think you are a threat and that's what we want, but that means you and your team needs to train hard to protect beacon. If you agree to this please put your hand on this stone, so we can protect everyone.

 **Pov:** Cardin

"What he said would work because if we want to defeat Salem and her forces we must let almost everything play out the same, It would give us the advantage of surprise against them. If agreeing to this means me and my team has to train our asses off so be it, so without saying another word to Crimson I placed my hand on the stone and let it consume me."

 **Pov:** Crimson

I promise Cardin none of that shall happen ever again even if it means I die. I slowly looked around the room to see it disappear around me, but this did not startle me because it's time for Us to derail destiny once and for all.


End file.
